Fluorescent
by Jinsei Megami
Summary: Tak ada lagi yang namanya cinta. Yang ada hanya rasa kasihan. Yamanaka Ino benci dikasihani. Dia tak perlu. Walau hatinya remuk dan hancur sekalipun. Ruang bahagia di hatinya bagai tertutup begitu saja. Tapi pintu lain terbuka ke ruang gelap gulita yang memberikannya harapan./ Silakan dibaca... & review?/ after 'gloom', then 'dim', & now chapter 3: bright/ completed/
1. Chapter 1: Gloom

Disclaimers:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, miliknya kemarin, sekarang & nanti

Fluorescent © Jinsei Megami

.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, a grain of hurt/comfort

Pairing: Ino x Sai

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), ide yang pasaran & kebanyakan deskripsi (mungkin?)

Summary:

Tak ada lagi yang namanya cinta. Yang ada hanya rasa kasihan. Yamanaka Ino benci dikasihani. Dia tak perlu. Walau hatinya remuk dan hancur sekalipun. Ruang bahagia di hatinya bagai tertutup begitu saja. Tapi pintu lain terbuka ke ruang gelap gulita. Namun memberikannya harapan.

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**FLUORESCENT**

* * *

**[chapter 1: gloom]**

.

.

.

.

"Pig! Jadi bagaimana?" Suara itu langsung menyerbu begitu gadis yang tetap mempertahankan rambut panjangnya itu mengangkat telepon dari sahabat cerewetnya. Rupanya gadis di seberang sana tak ingin melewatkan berita walaupun sebentar saja.

"Nggak bisakah kau berbasa-basi dulu walaupun hanya sekedar bilang 'moshi-moshi'?" Balas si gadis berambut pirang dengan tidak bersemangat. Dia juga melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar tanpa tujuan. Dia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja. Setidaknya dia tak lagi di café dengan si pria bersurai merah itu. Walaupun di sana lebih hangat daripada di luar sini. Wajar saja, sekarang memang musim gugur.

"Moshi-moshi kalau begitu," Balas gadis di seberang sana dengan ringan. Seakan tak peduli.

Si gadis pirang mendengus dan sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit, "Telat kau, Forehead!"

"BODOH! Kan kau yang menyuruhku berbasa-basi!" Seru sahabatnya lagi.

"KAU YANG BODOH! Maksudku tadi, Forehead!" Serunya tak kalah lantang. Kini kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk lengkungan senyuman tipis. Senang sahabatnya itu mengajaknya bertengkar. Setidaknya pikirannya akan sedikit teralihkan walaupun sebentar.

"Huh!" Suara dengusan terdengar dari seberang sana.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi suara dari kedua pihak. Keduanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ada jeda yang lumayan lama, padahal si gadis yang kini tengah melangkah di jembatan penyebrangan itu berharap sahabatnya kembali memancing pertengkaran.

"Ino...," Ah, akhirnya. Tapi jika dia memanggilnya bukan dengan panggilan cacian yang biasa, itu artinya dia tidak sedang berniat bergurau. Sahabatnya yang cerewet itu mengulangi pertanyaan pertamanya lagi, dengan nada yang berbeda, "Jadi bagaimana?"

Senyuman tipis yang tadi menghiasi wajah cantiknya seketika itu pudar. Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir padanya. Maka dia paksakan untuk tersenyum lebih lebar dan berkata dengan nada ceria, "Apanya yang bagaimana, Sakura? Ya, aku putus dengan Gaara. Apalagi?"

"Kau aneh kalau berpura-pura begitu, kau tahu?" Sakura tahu Ino hanya memaksakan dirinya untuk terdengar biasa saja. Gadis bermata emerald itu terlalu mengenal Ino hingga ia dapat tahu jika ada yang salah dengannya, walau itu hanya sedikit perubahan di nada suaranya. Sebagai sesama wanita, iapun tahu, putus cinta selalu tak mudah bagi wanita manapun. Sesiap apapun wanita itu, "Jangan berpura-pura! Yamanaka Ino sahabatku adalah orang paling ekspresif dan paling jujur dengan apa yang dirasakannya."

Ino kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dia bisa saja menangis dan menuangkan perasaannya kini pada gadis itu. Tapi dia tak ingin merepotkan Sakura. Dia tak ingin membuat Sakura khawatir, "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura."

Sakura mendengus lagi, "Kau bohong, Yamanaka Ino."

Dan Ino menghela napas. Memang sulit mempunyai sahabat secerewet Sakura, "Baiklah, Baiklah, Haruno Sakura. Kuralat penyataanku. Aku 'akan' baik-baik saja."

"Kau ada di mana? Kususul!"

"Buat apa kau menyusulku? Aku nggak apa-apa, Sakura. Memangnya kau nggak kuliah?"

"Ada. Malah aku sedang di kelas."

Ino terbelalak mendengar jawaban Sakura. Tak percaya dengan sahabatnya itu. Maka ia berseru padanya, "KAU GILA! Kau ada kelas dan sempat-sempatnya meneleponku? Hey Forehead, kelak hidup matinya orang bergantung di tanganmu! KULIAH YANG BENAR!"

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana, "Kau terdengar seperti Kaa-san-ku. Lagipula mungkin kelasku akan batal, dokter spesialis saraf yang jadi dosenku ada operasi cito di –. Oh, Sial! Nanti kita lanjutkan, ya. Dosenku ternyata datang. APA? Gawat! Kenapa dia mengadakan kuis dadakan, sih? Sial!"

Sekarang Ino yang tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan kesialan Sakura, "Rasakan!"

"Pokoknya nanti malam aku akan datang dan menginap di rumahmu. Dan aku nggak menerima penolakan. Jaa...," Sakura bicara dengan terburu-buru sambil berbisik, "Dan kau nggak boleh stress. Kau tahu kan, pusat stress juga di hipotalamus, tempat yang sama dengan pusat kerja organ tubuhmu. Kalau kau stress, keseimbangan hormon di tubuhmu juga akan terganggu. Kau ingat kan, kalau aku pernah bilang penyakit itu lebih dari lima puluh persennya diakibatkan karena stress? Stress juga bisa menyebabkan stroke dan serangan jantung, tahu! Aku nggak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa, jadi ka –"

"Iya, aku mengerti, Sakura. Aku nggak akan memikirkannya," Ino terpaksa harus memotong ucapan Sakura. Ino tak percaya Sakura masih sempat-sempatnya memberikan kuliah singkat tentang apa itu tadi? Hipotalamus? Dan bukankah dia bahkan ada kuis mendadak? "Aku akan memikirkan saja strategi mengerjai Naruto di ulang tahunnya nanti. Jaa ne, Sakura."

Ino ingat. Lusa –yang kebetulan jatuh pada hari minggu –memang hari ulang tahun sepupunya yang pecicilan itu yang kedua puluh.

"Jaa," Balas Sakura.

Ino menutup handphone-nya begitu Sakura memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Dia menghela napas lagi.

Saat itu dia baru sadar bahwa dia telah berjalan lumayan jauh dari café tadi. Pantas betisnya terasa kaku, apalagi dia memakai sepatu dengan heels setinggi empat inchi. Kalau dia tahu dia akan berjalan jauh seperti itu, tentu saja dia akan memakai sepatu yang lebih pendek. Diapun duduk di anak tangga terbawah salah satu gedung di dekatnya dan mulai memijat tumitnya.

Matanya memandang ke pepohonan di seberang jalan yang daun-daunnya telah berubah warna menjadi coklat. Saat angin berhembus, beberapa daun yang mengering itupun tercabut dari inangnya, terombang-ambing sejenak sebelum menghempas tanah untuk kemudian membusuk.

Ino mendengus lagi. Dia tersenyum miris.

Keadaan daun itu sungguh mirip dengan keadaan hatinya kini. Cintanya dan Gaara gugur seperti dedaunan itu. Tidak! Salah! Yang benar cinta Gaara padanya telah gugur jauh sebelum ini.

Tangannya meremas handbag etnik di pangkuannya. Matanya mulai memanas dan pandangannya mulai berkabut. Oh, tidak! Dia tidak mau mengeluarkannya di sini atau orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang akan melihatnya dengan tatapan iba. Dia tak mau dikasihani. Sudah cukup dia dikasihani. Dia merapatkan cardigannya. Angin musim gugur mulai menusuk tubuhnya. Apalagi petang telah datang. Dia memang butuh tempat yang lebih hangat dan lebih tenang.

Dia menyusuri matanya ke bangunan di sekitarnya. Mall? Tidak! Dia tidak sedang mood ke sana. Mungkin jika dalam situasi normal, dia akan sukarela menghabiskan waktunya di mall sampai malam. Tapi tidak sekarang. Café? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Tidak setelah kejadian tadi. Lalu matanya melirik ke anak tangga yang didudukinya. Kemudian menelusuri pandangannya ke tangga pualam putih hingga ke bangunan megah beraksitektur Yunani dengan delapan pilar tinggi tepat di belakangnya.

Dia tahu bangunan itu. Konoha Art Castle. Bangunan tua peninggalan zaman kolonial yang sudah dipugar dan kini menjadi pusat pameran seni paling bergengsi di kota ini. Ino bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang keluar masuk bangunan dengan langit-langit tinggi itu. Mungkin sekarangpun tengah ada pameran di sana. Yah, setahu Ino, di sana memang selalu ada pameran, sih. Entah tunggal atau kolaborasi. Yang pasti, hanya seniman-seniman luar biasa saja yang bisa memamerkan hasil karya seninya di sini.

Ino tertarik untuk masuk. Sebenarnya lebih untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan –dan sedikit ketenangan –. Bukankah biasanya di galeri atau pameran atau museum atau semacamnya ini suasananya tidak ramai?

Ino diberikan pamflet tentang pameran itu di pintu masuk oleh seorang gadis –mungkin dia panitia –. Ino membaca sekilas. Pameran lukisan? Surealisme? Sebagai seorang calon designer profesional, dia juga memang harus bisa menggambar. Tapi jujur saja, dia sama sekali buta kalau masalah aliran-aliran seperti ini. Dia hanya tahu soal menggambar sketsa design pakaian. Itupun dia tak tahu aliran gambarnya apa. Lalu nama Sai tertera di sana. Eh? Sai?

Nama pelukis yang sedang memamerkan lukisannya adalah Sai. Nama itu sangat familiar. Seperti nama teman SMA-nya dulu yang selalu membawa buku sketsa ke manapun. Wajah pucat dengan rambut sangat hitam plus senyuman yang tak pernah absen menghiasi wajahnya langsung terbayang di benak Ino. Di mana ya, dia sekarang? Sejak mereka lulus SMA dua tahun yang lalu, sebagai orang yang update soal gosip, dia tak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Sai. Cowok itupun tak pernah menghadiri reuni. Ada yang berkata dia keliling dunia, ada juga yang berkata dia beternak domba di Hokkaido, bahkan ada yang bilang Sai disengat ubur-ubur di Suna. Entah yang mana yang benar. Yang pasti kabar yang terakhir itu sangat ngaco. Di Suna mana ada laut?

Suna? Gaara? Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kan tidak ingin memikirkan pria itu. Dia berusaha memikirkan hal lain. Bagaimana kalau dia memikirkan Sai lagi saja?

Di saat Ino tengah mencoba memikirkan hal yang mungkin terjadi pada Sai, dia malah menangkap sosok dengan ciri-ciri yang sama dengan cowok pucat itu baru muncul dari ruangan lain, bersama dengan satu orang di sebelahnya yang kelihatannya adalah kurator tempat ini, dan beberapa pria berpotongan seperti pejabat mengelilinginya.

Itu memang Sai. Tak ada yang berubah dari dirinya dari terakhir kali Ino melihatnya. Rambutnya masih sangat hitam, kulitnya masih pucat, dan senyumannya yang melebar hingga membuat matanya tinggal segaris itu masih tetap sama. Yang beda adalah kini dia tampak lebih dewasa. Mereka semua memang sudah dewasa sekarang.

Berarti pelukis yang mengadakan pameran ini adalah Sai teman SMA-nya.

'_Hebat kau, Sai_,' Pikirnya, mau tak mau dia tersenyum juga. Mengingat kebiasaan temannya dulu, '_Nggak percuma kau sering mengunjungi gallery dari buka sampai tutup_."

Dia berhenti memandangi Sai dari jauh dan mulai menyusuri pinggir ruangan demi ruangan dengan lukisan-lukisan karya Sai tergantung di dinding dengan rapi.

Ino memandang lukisan pertama yang dilihatnya dengan ternganga. Banyak warna yang digoreskan Sai di kanvas itu. Tapi apa ini? Ino memiringkan kepalanya, mengikuti gambar sesuatu yang seperti menara Eiffel yang meliuk seperti meleleh. Lalu dia beralih ke beberapa lukisan selanjutnya dan... apa ini Stonehenge? Kenapa jadi colorful begini? Dan kenapa tumpukan batu prasejarah itu ditempatkan pada sesuatu seperti jamur?

Ino sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya. Sesekali tersenyum. Sesekali menyipitkan mata. Mencoba melihat dengan jelas bagian-bagian kecil lukisan. Sesekali Sesekali mengerutkan alis, berpikir. Dia tak mengerti dengan lukisan aneh yang dibuat Sai. Tapi jujur saja, lukisan-lukisan ini berbeda. Aneh dan berbeda tak selalu berkonotasi negatif, kan?

Tanpa disadarinya lukisan-lukisan colorful yang dianggapnya aneh tapi unik itu, sukses membuatnya lupa bahwa hari ini dia resmi kehilangan cintanya.

Tanpa disadarinya sang tokoh utama dibalik semua karya aneh tapi unik itupun melihatnya, membelalakkan matanya, menunjukkan ekspresi tak percaya. Ekspresi ganjil di luar kebiasaannya.

Gadis itu di sini? Gadis itu tak seharusnya di sini. Semoga dia cepat pergi.

.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama Ino duduk di kursi panjang di tengah ruangan itu. Yang ia tahu pengunjung tempat itu sudah mulai berkurang dan dia tetap di sana. Memandangi lukisan dengan ukuran terbesar di pameran itu. Tak ada yang menarik pada lukisan itu. Malah aneh. Dan berbeda dengan lukisan yang lainnya. Kali ini dengan konotasi setengah negatif.

Apa yang dipikirkan Sai saat memutuskan kanvas itu layak dipajang di pamerannya? Nyatanya lukisan itu tak berisi apapun. Benar-benar dalam arti denotatif. Lukisan itu kosong. Sama sekali tak ada goresan warna lain di sana. Sebercak titikpun tidak. Seperti hanya selembar kanvas yang dicelup ke dalam bak tinta cumi. Hitam.

Lukisan –atau lebih tepat disebut kanvas hitam saja –itu terasa hampa. Ino meremas handbag-nya lagi. Seperti dirinya.

'_Bodoh kau, Sai! Kenapa kau memasang kanvas seperti itu, sih? Sai baka!_' Batinnya memaki Sai yang telah membuat kanvas hitam itu.

Ino menangkupkan kepalanya di kedua telapak tangannya. Meyakinkan kirinya sendiri agar tidak melankolis. Namun nyatanya rasa sesak di dadanya membuat matanya mulai basah. Dia memutuskan untuk ke rest room sejenak. Mencuci muka dengan air mungkin bisa menghilangkan sedikit kepenatannya.

.

.

.

.

Kemana semua orang?

Dia menolehkan kepalanya mengitari ruang-ruang pameran. Sejak dia keluar dari rest room, tak satupun pengunjung yang dilihatnya. Jam berapa ini? Ino melihat jam tangannya. Jam sembilan malam. Oh, mungkin pameran telah tutup. Pantas saja. Tak terasa sudah lebih dari empat jam dia di sini, merenungi nasib buruknya sendiri. Ah, berarti diapun harus cepat pulang. Dan dia ingat Sakura akan menginap di rumahnya malam ini.

Namun...

Mendadak lampu-lampu yang menyinari ruang-ruang pameran semuanya mati. Tak menyisakan cahaya sedikitpun.

"AAAAAH!" Ino berteriak terkejut. Apa yang terjadi?

Oh, tidak! Ini tidak mungkin. Gedung ini jangan-jangan telah dikunci. Lalu apakah dirinya akan terjebak di sini sampai pagi? Di kegelapan seperti ini? Yang benar saja? Kami-sama tak mungkin setega ini padanya, patah hati dan terkurung di ruangan gelap menyesakkan dalam satu hari. Tidak mungkin dia sesial ini hari ini. Atau jangan-jangan ini memang hari sialnya. Dan Ino sama sekali tak suka kegelapan. Gelap membuatnya terasa sulit bernapas.

Gadis itu panik. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dia segera mencari handphone dalam handbagnya. Dia berniat menelepon seseorang. Namun sulit sekali mencari benda dalam keadaan tanpa cahaya begini.

Beberapa saat setelah matanya terbiasa dengan kegelapan itu, sebuah pendar cahaya di sampingnya mengejutkannya. Ino menegakkan badannya. Penasaran.

Cahaya yang hanya sedikit itu mula-mula samar, namun kemudian menjadi jelas. Berbentuk sulur-sulur tanaman. Ino mengulurkan tangannya dan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Pigura? Dan cat itu sedikit menempel pada jemari Ino. Menjadikan tangannya ujung jarinya sedikit bercahaya. Ah, ternyata ada yang merusak lukisan-lukisan ajaib Sai dengan menimpanya dengan cat fluorescent di atasnya.

Ino menoleh ke pigura yang harusnya ada di sebelah pigura lukisan yang tadi disentuhnya. Disanapun juga ada goresan yang sama. Goresan seperti itu seperti terhubung antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Terus dan terus sampai menghilang di tempat yang Ino simpulkan sebagai pembatas dengan ruangan yang lainnya.

DItelusurinya goresan demi goresan dengan tangan tetap menyentuh dinding. Tentu saja dia tak mau tertabrak sesuatu, kan? Rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Dia penasaran di mana sulur-sulur ini akan berakhir. Ino merasa akan menemukan sesuatu di ujungnya.

Dia makin bersemangat ketika dilihatnya di sisi seberang dirinya juga terlihat sulur-sulur seperti yang ada di sisi dindingnya. Sepertinya terhubung dengan apa yang dituju Ino.

Mulai ada yang lain di sulur itu. Bunga. Yang tadinya hanya beberapa jadi bertambah banyak seiring dengan langkah Ino. Gadis itu terkesiap ketika dia sampai di tengah- tengah antara sulur dan bunga fluorescent itu. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap ketika sampai di suatu tempat di mana sebelumnya adalah lukisan kanvas hitam kosong.

Ino salah.

Kanvas itu sama sekali tidak kosong.

Nyatanya kini berisi lukisan fluorescent seorang wanita. Goresan dengan cat berpendar itu membuat sosok wanita dalam lukisan itu terlihat begitu indah. Benar-benar cantik. Namun kemudian matanya terbelalak. Karena dia mengenal wanita dalam lukisan itu.

"Aku?" tanyanya tercekat pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia sedikit tak yakin. Tapi gadis di lukisan itu memang dirinya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana bisa lukisan dirinya ada di sini. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan pada Sai. Tapi kini Sai maupun orang lain tak ada. Hanya dirinya sendirian di sini.

Dan Ino salah.

Lagi.

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**

Helloww... Apa kabar readers?

Meg balik nge-publish fic dengan pair SaiIno, belom ada SaiIno-nya di sini, sih... di chapter depan bakalan ada :D, karena sebenarnya awalnya ini fic oneshot, tapi kepanjangan & Meg pecah, deh

Fic-fic Meg terlalu banyak deskripsi ga, sih?

Kok kayaknya Meg kalo bikin oneshot, word-nya bisa banyak banget, ya?

Ah, Meg bingung!

Semoga fic Meg yang ini berkenan di hati readers semua *haduuh... apa sih, Meg?*

Ya udah deh, silakan diisi kolom review-nya...

Boleh ketik apa aja disitu, bebas. Kesan, pesan, kritik, saran, pendapat, & masukan atau apapun itu, semuanya berarti buat Meg.

Jaa ne...


	2. Chapter 2: Dim

Disclaimers:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, miliknya kemarin, sekarang & nanti

Fluorescent © Jinsei Megami

.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, (little bit) romance, a grain of hurt/comfort

Pairing: Ino x Sai

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), ide yang pasaran & kebanyakan deskripsi (mungkin?)

Summary:

Tak ada lagi yang namanya cinta. Yang ada hanya rasa kasihan. Yamanaka Ino benci dikasihani. Dia tak perlu. Walau hatinya remuk dan hancur sekalipun. Ruang bahagia di hatinya bagai tertutup begitu saja. Tapi pintu lain terbuka ke ruang gelap gulita. Namun memberikannya harapan.

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**FLUORESCENT**

* * *

**[chapter 2: dim]**

.

.

.

.

Hampir dua tahun seorang Sai meninggalkan Konoha. Keliling dunia demi menggapai mimpinya sebagai seorang pelukis profesional. Demi mencari materi lukisan yang sedikit berbeda. Dan demi mencari makna satu hal yang disebut 'perasaan'.

Bukannya dia bodoh atau apa. Sense-nya memang sudah tumpul sejak dulu. Sejak dia menyangsikan eksistensi kata itu. Sejak kedua orang tuanya bercerai saat dia SMP. Sejak dia memilih hidup sendiri tanpa memilih ikut ayah atau ibunya. Sejak itu dia berubah dingin dan datar dan tak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap siapapun. Dia menjadi sosok dengan sedikit sekali ekspresi. Orang hanya melihat dia yang selalu tersenyum lebar di bibir tipisnya atau memandang orang dengan tajam dengan mata sipitnya. Dia selalu bicara blak-blakan tanpa pernah berbasa basi, tanpa peduli orang akan sakit hati dengan kata-katanya atau tidak. Dengan raut wajah datar. Tanpa seorangpun tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam dirinya.

Dia tumbuh seperti robot. Dia tahu itu. Dan dia sama sekali tak berniat mengubahnya.

Sampai dia belum genap enam belas tahun, saat dia mengikuti tes masuk SMA Konoha dan melihat gadis itu.

Gadis yang dikiranya seorang peri dari Pixie Hollow yang menebarkan fairy dust di sekitarnya. Membuatnya serasa melayang. Dia ingat kalimat pertama gadis itu padanya dulu, yang dengan lugasnya mengatakan senyumannya aneh dan palsu. Membuatnya geli. Sensasi aneh yang pertama kali ia alami, yang tidak ia mengerti. Ada hal yang baru mengganjal di hatinya. Dan rasa sesak yang dirasakannya ketika mengetahui gadis itu sudah ada yang punya. Dia tidak bodoh. Tentu saja dia tahu sensasi apa itu. Namun ia menyangkalnya. Kata cinta itu tak pernah benar-benar ada.

Maka dari itu dua bulan setelah kelulusannya, dimulailah petualangannya. Namun kini setelah dia kembalipun, dia tak pernah benar-benar bisa menghilangkan ingatannya tentang gadis itu. Rasa itu benar-benar ada. Dan semua rasa itu selalu menyangkut satu orang.

Yamanaka Ino.

Namun dia tak ingin mengusik hubungan antara gadis itu dengan adik Kankuro –teman satu klubnya dulu –. Dia tak ingin menjadi orang ketiga seperti orang yang telah menghilangkan perasaan antara ayah dan ibunya. Dia biarkan dirinya jadi seperti bunga matahari yang puas dengan hanya bisa menatap cahaya matahari. Oh, itu terlalu melankolis. Atau seperti warewolf yang mendamba bulan purnama? Oke, itu sedikit lebih maskulin.

Atau dia kira begitu.

Sampai saat hal yang mustahil terjadi padanya. Saat sekarang dimana dia akhirnya bisa menyelenggarakan pameran lukisan tunggalnya sendiri. Saat akhirnya karyanya dapat diakui dan mendapat apresiasi.

Dia sedang memberikan keterangan kepada beberapa pejabat mengenai lukisan-lukisannya ditemani kurator Konoha Art Castle. Dia sudah hampir bosan beramah-tamah kepada mereka. Tapi dia memang terbiasa berpura-pura. Dia tetap memasang senyum palsunya yang biasa. Dan dia melihat gadis itu.

Yamanaka Ino.

Sai membelalakkan matanya melihat Ino yang saat itu terlihat sedang memperhatikan salah satu lukisannya. Sai tak mungkin salah. Itu benar-benar Ino. Sensasi seperti melayang itu menerpanya lagi.

Sial! Ino masih seperti peri.

Ah, betapa dia merindukan teman-teman SMA-nya. Salah! Betapa dia merindukan gadis itu.

Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Tidak sekarang. Mungkin tidak kapanpun juga.

Ekspresi yang ganjil itu tertangkap mata kuratornya, "Ada apa, Himura-san?"

Sai memasang senyum palsunya lagi, "Nggak ada apa-apa."

Dia membiarkan kuratornya dan beberapa pejabat itu mendahuluinya. Dan seketika senyum palsu itu menghilang dan mata yang sipit itu membuka. Memperlihatkan iris sekelam malam yang menatap lurus Ino dengan tajam. Dia tidak membenci Ino, tentu saja. Tapi melihatnya lagi sama sekali tidak ada dalam rencananya. Dan gadis blondy itu tak seharusnya berada di sini. Semoga saja dia cepat bosan dan segera pergi. Ino tak boleh melihat 'itu'.

Sama sekali tak boleh.

.

.

.

.

Sai melihat pengunjung terakhir sudah keluar gedung pameran seni ini. Para panitiapun sudah berpamitan dengannya. Kini tinggal dirinya dan security shift malam di sana. Dia memang belum ingin pulang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dilakukannya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dilihatnya.

"Aku akan memberitahu jika aku selesai," Kata Sai kepada salah satu security sebelum dia kembali masuk ke ruang pameran. Dia melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul sembilan malam.

Dia berjalan menyusuri ruangan-ruangan dengan hasil karyanya tergantung di dinding tiap sisinya. Banyak dari lukisan-lukisan itu yang tak lagi menjadi miliknya besok. Pelelangan kemarin lusa sukses membuat lukisan-lukisannya laris manis. Namun wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Juga saat dia tiba di kanvas besar hitamnya. Dia menengadah menatap kanvas itu. Ya, sama hitam dan sama kosongnya dengan irisnya. Namun sedikit ada kilat kerinduan di sana. Di iris obsidian yang dingin itu memancarkan sedikit kehangatan.

Sai memperkecil jarak dengan kanvas itu hingga tangannya dapat menggapai menyentuh kanvas hitam itu. Dia berjalan mundur menjauh. Seperti bisa melihat ke balik tubuhnya, langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan dan duduk di sana.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam remote control pengatur lampu gedung ini yang dipinjamnya dari security tadi. Kepalanya menengadah lagi, menatap kanvas hitam di hadapannya. Sementara ibu jarinya menekan salah satu tombol di remote control itu. Dan semua lampu di bagian dalam gedungpun padam. Tak menyisakan cahaya sedikitpun.

"AAAAAH!"

Sai langsung berdiri karena terkejut dengan suara teriakan wanita barusan. Ada pengunjung yang belum keluar? Ah, bukankah security tadi sudah memeriksa bahwa tidak ada lagi pengunjung yang tersisa di ruang-ruang pameran? Dia kembali duduk. Mengira suara itu pastilah dari luar. Tanpa dia tahu perkiraannya salah.

Sai kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Keadaan gelap gulita itu perlahan memunculkan sedikit cahaya yang kemudian semakin jelas. Goresan yang ia timpakan di atas lukisannya sendiri dengan cat fluorescent khusus yang tak akan bisa terlihat jika tidak dalam keadaan gelap, yang bisa berpendar tanpa harus tersorot sinar UV. Dia puas dengan pekerjaannya yang ia lakukan tadi pagi itu.

Lukisan sesosok wanita kemudian muncul di hadapannya. Nyatanya kini berisi lukisan fluorescent seorang wanita. Goresan dengan cat berpendar itu membuat sosok wanita dalam lukisan itu terlihat begitu indah. Sai menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Jenis senyuman yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya pada orang lain, bukan senyuman palsunya yang biasa. Sungguh percuma dihadirkan sekarang dalam keadaan gelap gulita begini, sebenarnya. Namun dia tak bisa menahannya. Bagaikan aungan serigala di malam bulan purnama.

"Hey nona cantik, apa kabar?" Sapanya pelan pada sosok Ino yang telah dilukisnya di atas kanvas hitam.

Sosok Ino di sana benar-benar mirip dengan aslinya, padahal setelah mereka lulus, sekalipun Sai tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Dia hanya mengandalkan ingatannya tentang gadis itu. Awalnya dia takjub betapa dia mengingat sosok gadis itu dengan jelas dan mendetail, tapi kemudian mengutuk dirinya sendiri akan kebodohannya selama ini. Jawabannya sudah jelas sejak dulu, kan?

Dia memang sangat merindukan Ino. Segala yang ada pada dirinya. Rambut blondy-nya, mata aquamarine-nya, wajah cantiknya, sifat dan kecerewetannya, semuanya. Tadi Sai memang tidak ingin ada Ino di sini, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri euforia hadir, ketika tadi Sai melihatnya lagi setelah dua tahun berlalu. Dalam bentuk nyata bukan hanya memori dalam benaknya atau sekadar mimpi dan ilusi.

Dia teringat gadis itu yang tadi hadir mengunjungi pamerannya. Dia tersenyum lalu bergumam menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, "Ah, Kau baik-baik saja."

Tapi kenapa tadi Ino datang ke sini, ke tempat yang dulu sangat Sai tahu mustahil dipilih Ino dalam daftar tempatnya menghabiskan waktu? Lalu kenapa dia terlihat tidak bersemangat? Kenapa auranya terlihat suram? Ada apa dengannya? Apakah dalam waktu dua tahun dia mengubah karakternya? Bagaimanapun Ino kini, Ino tetaplah Ino. Mantan teman sekelasnya. Gadis yang dulu nyaris membuatnya seperti psikopat. Bagaimana tidak jika dulu dia pernah mempunyai hobi melukis gadis itu diam-diam seperi stalker?

"Ino...," Gumamnya lagi yang lebih mendekati bisikan.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar makin mendekat dan makin jelas. Sekali lagi suara asing itu mengejutkan Sai. Membuat Sai menegakkan tubuhnya. Bersikap sedikit defensif. Ada orang lain di sini. Jangan-jangan suara teriakan wanita tadi memang berasal dari dalam gedung. Sial!

Sai berniat menghidupkan kembali semua lampu, karena seharusnya tak seorangpun boleh melihat ini semua.

"Aku?"

Sai membelalakkan matanya. Tubuhnya menegang. Suara itu sukses menggagalkan niatnya menghidupkan kembali lampu-lampu. Percuma. Apalagi dia masih sangat ingat suara ini. Suara dari sang pemilik wajah yang dilukisnya di kanvas di depannya. Sungguh sangat sial!

Seharusnya tak seorangpun boleh melihat ini semua, terutama gadis ini.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan yang lumayan lama membuat Sai bertanya sendiri apakah Ino masih berada di sini atau tidak. Tapi tak ada suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Itu berarti Ino masih bertahan. Dan Ino memang masih berdiri di sana. Memandangi dengan takjub sekaligus heran dengan lukisan dirinya yang dibuat begitu dramatis oleh Sai.

Sai tahu Ino tak mengetahui ada dirinya di ruangan itu bersama Ino. Dan dia tahu, salah satu dari mereka harus menghentikan kesunyian ini, dan itu bukan Ino.

"Sai? Kenapa?" Ujar Ino berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, kenapa Sai bisa melukis dirinya sebagai objek utama lukisan fluorescent-nya dengan begitu sempurna, sedangkan sekalipun mereka tidak pernah bertemu semenjak mereka lulus SMA?

Sai mendengar suara Ino, tentu saja. Dia menghela napasnya perlahan, dan bicara, "Harusnya kau nggak di sini selarut ini, Ino."

Jantung Ino seakan berhenti saking terkejutnya mendengar suara dalam kegelapan itu. Dia berbalik dan menoleh ke kanan kirinya. Ruangan masih begitu gelap dan dia masih belum bisa melihat apapun kecuali lukisan dengan cat berpendar yang berjajar rapi di dinding.

"Harusnya kau nggak melihat ini."

Ino makin tercekat tatkala ia sadar ia mengenal suara itu. Pemilik suara itu adalah orang yang sama yang menjadi bintang di pameran tunggal ini.

Ino merasa dia butuh penjelasan atas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Sai, tentang lukisan dirinya. Meskipun dia berdebar-debar akan jawaban Sai nanti, "Kenapa, Sai?"

"Memang jarang ada yang dianugrahi kecantikan dan kecerdasan secara bersamaan, ya? Kami-sama memang maha adil."

Ino geram. Rupanya Sai sama sekali tidak berubah, "Sai..."

"Hahaha," Sai membayangkan wajah kesal Ino, dan itu terasa menggelikan baginya. Berbincang dengan seseorang dalam satu ruangan tanpa bisa melihat satu sama lain. Lagipula, dia senang bisa berbincang dengan Ino lagi, walaupun dulu juga mereka tak sering bercakap-cakap.

"Sai, aku serius," Ino memang serius, terdengar dari nada bicaranya, "Ini semua..., sungguh aku butuh penjelasan."

Sai sudah bisa mengira Ino akan menanyakannya. Siapapun akan bertanya alasannya jika dijadikan objek lukisan seperti ini. Apalagi untuk Ino dengan tingkat rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, "Ratu gosip sepertimu pasti bisa menyimpulkannya dengan mudah."

Ya, Ino memang bisa menyimpulkannya. Tapi dia juga butuh jawaban dari Sai. Dia tak ingin salah sangka, "Mustahil kan Sai, jika kau –ng..., menyukaiku?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Apanya yang mustahil, Ino?"

Ino jelas terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sai. Tak percaya jika ada yang memendam perasaan padanya begitu lama, apalagi itu adalah Sai. Temannya, Hinata, juga pernah memendam perasaannya, tapi orangpun akan tahu jika melihat gelagatnya di dekat Naruto –well kecuali Naruto, sih, sepupu bodohnya itu memang kurang peka –. Tapi Sai berbeda, sama sekali tak terbias dia punya perasaan apapun pada siapapun. Dia memang seperti robot. Dan ternyata Ino salah. Siapa yang menyangka dalam hatinya Sai menyimpan hal lain? Dan sekarang Ino berdebar kala mengetahuinya. Oh, Kami-sama...

"Sejak kapan?"

"SMA."

Ino kembali tercekat, "Selama itu?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Nggak tahu," Jawaban itu sungguh sangat tidak memuaskan.

Ino tersenyum. Mau bagaimana lagi? Begitulah Sai. Senang rasanya mengetahui ada yang mencintainya. Menurut Ino, dicintai itu lebih luar biasa dari pada mencintai. Ino kembali tercekat, hatinya sakit mengingat kata 'dicintai'. Dia ingat Gaara, pemuda yang telah melepas rasa itu terhadapnya.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, Sai," Terdengar ada sedikit getar dalam suaranya, dan Sai menyadari itu dan merasa heran, "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu atas perasaanmu."

"Sama-sama."

"Tapi maafkan aku, untuk sekarang, aku nggak bisa membalas perasaanmu dengan perasaan yang sama," Balas Ino sambil berbalik.

"Tentu saja, aku sama sekali nggak berniat menggaet milik mantan adik kelasku sendiri."

"Sai...," Ujar Ino kemudian, dia sudah bosan berada di dalam kegelapan begini, "Mataku mulai sakit. Bisakah kau nyalakan lampunya?"

"Kalau gelap menghilang, kaupun juga akan menghilang."

"Aku belum berniat pulang."

"Aku sedang membicarakan lukisan."

Wajah Ino langsung memerah karena malu. Siapa yang sangka Sai sedang membicarakan lukisan?

Tapi dia memang ingin mengakhiri kegelapan ini. Selain alasan yang tadi, sungguh aneh rasanya bicara dengan orang lain di dekatnya tanpa bisa saling melihat. Namun dia tak mengetahui caranya menghidupkan semua lampu. Itu sebelum dia melihat sedikit pendaran kecil lain di tengah ruangan yang sedikit bergerak. Dadanya mulai berdebar sedikit lebih cepat.

Itu pasti Sai.

Dia memantapkan dirinya untuk melangkah mendekati pendaran kecil yang tak lain adalah jari Sai yang tertempel cat fluorescent itu, sambil berharap dia tak tersandung sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di posisi dengan jarak yang bisa menjangkau Sai.

Ino menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin. Sementara itu Sai sangat terkejut ketika dirasakannya tangan Ino menyentuh tangannya, kemudian menggenggamnya.

Ino menemukan Sai.

Ino merasakan Sai sedang menggenggam benda berbentuk seperti balok dengan tombol-tombol kecil. Remote control-kah? Ino menerka bahwa benda ini yang digunakan Sai untuk menghidup matikan lampu-lampu. Apalagi Ino melihat sedikit cat menempel di salah satu tombol.

"Kubilang aku nggak belum berniat pulang," Ujar Ino kemudian.

Mengandalkan intuisinya, Ino menekan tombol itu. Dan lampupun menyala. Dengan demikian, gelap tak lagi mendominasi.

Kini mereka bisa saling melihat. Ino memang kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Sai yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu panjang, dengan tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tangan kanan Sai yang memegang remote control. Ino memandang Sai sambil tersenyum manis –senyum yang dirasa Sai agak sedikit aneh untuk ukuran Ino –. Ino memang tersenyum, tapi tak ada binar keceriaan di mata birunya. Sai sungguh heran. Dan Sai juga menatap Ino dengan tatapan tajamnya yang biasa. Sai merasakan debaran jantungnya mulai berakselerasi dengan kecepatan yang mengkhawatirkan. Sai langsung melepaskan kontak antar tangan mereka tiba-tiba, dan menoleh ke arah lain. Mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia belum mau kena serangan jantung.

"Aku nggak akan menghilang."

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**

Yah, Meg plin-plan lagi nih, tadinya mau twoshot, malah TBC lagi... hadeuuh... *tepokjidat* tapi chapter depan selesai sih, mudah-mudahan Meg ga kehalang ama tugas-tugas Meg lagi.

Meg kira ga ada yang sudi baca Fluorescent, ternyata ada ya? Wah..., Meg seneng, deh. Apalagi ada yang nge-review, arigato gozaimasu... *bungkukbungkuk*

Thanks banget buat:

**ran. tachibana**: "Arigato udah mau nge-review & gomen update-nya lama" ;P

**azurradeva**: "Makasih mau nunggu chapter ini, mudah-mudahan mau nunggu juga chapter depan" XD

**jenny eun-chan**: "Makasih koreksinya, padahal Meg udah baca sebelum publish loh, tapi kayaknya yang namanya miss typo/ typo itu ga bisa lepas dari Meg, deh. Hahaha... Ino takut sih gelap begitu, tapi rasa penasarannya ngalahin rasa takutnya. Alasan kenapa Ino & Gaara putus bakalan dipaparin sedikit di chapter depan, ya..."

**NarutoisVIP**: "Ini udah lanjut & makasih ya udah mau nge-follow Fluorescent."

**Guest **(yg ga login): "Masa sih bagus? (-_-)a Makasih kalo kamu nganggep begitu, maap update-nya lama."

Juga buat para silent readers... yang nge-follow/ allert... yang nge-fav... yang mungkin lupa Meg sebutin... "Arigato banget, ya."

Nah, mau kasih saran? Kritik? Pendapat? Mau berbentuk apapun, itu berarti banget buat Meg.

Jadi silakan diisi kotak reviewnya...


	3. Chapter 3: Bright

Disclaimers:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fluorescent © Jinsei Megami

.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, (little bit) romance, a grain of hurt/comfort

Pairing: SaiIno

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), ide yang pasaran & kebanyakan deskripsi (mungkin?)

Summary:

Tak ada lagi yang namanya cinta. Yang ada hanya rasa kasihan. Yamanaka Ino benci dikasihani. Dia tak perlu. Walau hatinya remuk dan hancur sekalipun. Ruang bahagia di hatinya bagai tertutup begitu saja. Tapi pintu lain terbuka ke ruang gelap gulita. Yang memberikannya harapan.

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**FLUORESCENT**

* * *

**[chapter 3: bright]**

.

.

.

.

"Aku nggak akan menghilang. Dan diriku kini milikku sendiri," Sai mengernyit mendengar Ino, ditolehkannya lagi kepalanya untuk menatap Ino dengan bingung, "Ya. Aku putus dengan Gaara tadi siang."

Itulah mengapa tadi suaranya sempat bergetar. Itulah mengapa senyuman Ino terasa aneh. Benar, Ino memang tersenyum padanya, namun aquamarine-nya menyiratkan kesedihan.

Ada rasa aneh lagi yang menjalari Sai begitu tahu Ino kini sudah bukan milik siapapun. Tapi juga ada rasa khawatir, "Dia mengkhianatimu?"

Ino menggeleng, "Nggak bisa dibilang begitu, sih."

"Dia menyakitimu?"

Ino menggeleng lagi, "Aku yang minta putus."

Sai kembali tak mengerti. Jika Ino yang meminta putus, bukankah Ino tidak harus terlihat semerana ini?

Sementara itu Ino tahu Sai semakin bingung. Ino menghela napas dan duduk di samping kiri Sai. Dia mulai bicara, "Kupikir akan lebih baik begini. Mungkin kami akan bahagia di jalan yang berbeda. Tapi rasanya begitu sakit. Rasanya semua rasa bahagia dibawa juga olehnya. Entahlah, mungkin berlebihan. Tapi memang rasanya, ng... apa ya sebutannya? Hampa?"

Sai menoleh untuk bisa melihat Ino dengan lebih jelas. Gadis yang ditatapnya sedang memandang ke depan dengan kosong. Sai merasa cerita Ino belum selesai, dan Ino tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dirinya mau menceritakan apa yang membuat sakit hatinya pada Sai.

Sai mendengarkan.

"Awalnya aku mengira hubunganku dan Gaara baik-baik saja. Semuanya memang berlangsung normal. Nggak ada yang salah. Dia tetap baik padaku. Dia tetap memperhatikanku. Nggak ada yang ganjil dengan sikapnya. Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Atau kukira begitu."

Ino berhenti sejenak. Sai tetap menunggu Ino bicara lagi.

"Sampai suatu saat kusadari Gaara berbeda. Perhatiaannya dan sikapnya memang sama, tapi rasanya ada yang kurang. Saat kami berciuman, entah kenapa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Dia terasa nggak tulus dan seperti memaksakan diri. Dan aku tahu apa yang kurang ketika melihat matanya tiap kali menatapku. Cinta. Nggak ada lagi bias cinta di matanya. Bahkan nggak ada lagi cinta untukku di hatinya," Suara Ino mulai terdengar sedikit serak dan Sai merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Ino mengatur napasnya, masih berusaha agar tak mengeluarkan cairan dari matanya. Ingatannya kembali ke kejadian siang tadi.

.

.

* * *

_**[flashback]**_

_Ino telah duduk di caf__é__ itu sejak dua jam yang lalu. Namun tiramisu yang dipesannya sama sekali tidak tersentuh, dia hanya mengacak-acaknya sementara sebelah tangannya menggenggam handphone-nya di dekat telinganya. Ino sedang bicara dengan sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut mencolok seperti permen kapas._

"_Kau yakin?" Tanya Sakura di seberang sana._

"_Ya," Jawabnya singkat._

"_Dia belum memutuskanmu, kan? Nggak mau dicoba dipertahankan? Siapa tahu perasaannya akan kembali seperti dulu," Sakura tetap mencoba membujuk Ino. Sakura tahu, hal ini akan menyakitkan sahabatnya itu, walaupun si blondy itu sendiri yang memutuskan semuanya._

"_Nggak bisa Sakura. Cukup sudah dia seperti itu. Selain untuk harga diriku, ini akan kulakukan untuknya juga," Gemerincing bel berbunyi bersamaan dengan pintu caf__é yang terbuka. Menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk. Ino menoleh ke arah pintu __caf__é dan ia menemukan lelaki yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Ino menghela napas, "Gaara sudah datang. Sudah dulu ya, Sakura."_

"_Be tough, Ino."_

"_Ya," Balas Ino singkat sebelum mereka memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka._

_Ino tersenyum ke arah pria yang barusan duduk di hadapannya itu. Dilihatnya pria itu meletakkan tas ranselnya di sampingnya dan buku tebalnya –yang Ino tak tahu buku apa, mungkin berhubungan dengan politik –. Gaara kemudian menjulurkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino untuk kemudian mengecup singkat pipi gadis itu. Ya, ciuman yang terasa dingin. Terasa sekali kini dirasakannya itu hanya sekadar ritual semata._

_Gaara melirik cake yang hanya diacak-acak Ino, "Kenapa nggak dimakan cake-nya?"_

"_Aku sedang diet."_

"_Bohong!" Gaara memang tahu Ino berbohong, karena tak mungkin dia memesan cake jika dia sedang berdiet. Gaara mulai sedikit curiga dengan alasan Ino memintanya datang ke __caf__é ini, "Ada apa? Kau sakit?"_

_Ino menggeleng._

"_Kau bingung lagi soal konsep tugas fashion show-mu?"_

_Ino menggeleng lagi. Di bawah meja, jemarinya meremas ujung dress-nya hingga kusut dan buku-buku jarinya sakit. Dia menahan perasaannya yang ingin meledak. Menahan ledakan pertanyaan dan kata-kata yang bisa saja ia lontarkan pada Gaara sejak tadi._

_Gaara mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh pipi Ino. Membuat Ino tercekat, hatinya terasa sakit, "Lalu ada apa? Kau bisa share padaku, Ino," Kata Gaara._

_Sial! Kenapa Gaara masih sangat perhatian padanya?_

_Ino mengatur napasnya agar lebih tenang. Dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari bawah meja dan menggenggam tangan Gaara yang masih berada di pipinya, untuk kemudian membawanya ke atas meja. Tangan Gaara masih dalam genggamannya, dirasakannya denyutan di arteri Gaara._

_Entah Sakura dapat referensi dari mana, dia pernah bilang selain perubahan pada gesture dan mikro-ekspresi yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh para ahli, denyut nadi pun akan berubah menjadi lebih cepat jika seseorang berbohong. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi nyatanya denyut nadi Gaara memang jadi lebih cepat saat dia membalas ucapan sayang Ino. Padahal dia hanya membalas dengan dua kata, "Aku Juga."_

"_Kau dari mana sebelum ini?"_

"_Dari kampus," Denyut nadinya kembali normal._

"_Aku penasaran dengan gadis yang pernah kulihat di kampusmu. Yang kau kenalkan itu, yang kau bilang juga dari Suna, yang berambut coklat, siapa namanya?"_

"_Matsuri?"_

"_Iya. Ng..., kau mencintainya?" Ino tak percaya dia menanyakannya juga. Ino berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban Gaara._

_Gaara tentu saja terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ino yang blak-blakan, "Apa-apaan sih, kamu? Matsuri itu hanya adik tingkatku. Kami hanya berteman, nggak lebih." Arterinya masih berdenyut dengan normal._

_Walau menjawabnya dengan menggebu-gebu, Ino tahu Gaara tidak berbohong. Tak ada hubungan yang lebih intim di antara mereka –Gaara dan Matsuri –. Tapi ucapan Gaara barusan sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Maka Ino bertanya lagi sementara debaran jantungnya semakin cepat, "Kau mencintainya?"_

_Dengan tenang Gaara menjawab, "Nggak."_

_Namun nadinya tak setenang sikapnya. Kali ini dia tak jujur._

_Gaara makin bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ino. Dia mulai berspekulasi tentang apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan pacar populernya itu. Apakah Ino mulai merasa ada yang ganjil dengan dirinya? Tapi dia tak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Ino curiga. Dia masih menghargai Ino dan perasaannya._

_Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia tak ingin mengulur-ulur lagi. Kemudian mengutarakan maksudnya pada Gaara, yang membuat pemuda asal Suna itu terkejut, "Gaara, kita putus saja."_

"_Apa?" Gaara mengerutkan alis tipis samarnya._

"_Kurasa hubungan kita nggak bisa dilanjutkan. Percuma saja kalau kita nggak lagi saling cinta."_

"_Kau sudah nggak mencintaiku?" Tanya Gaara tak percaya._

_Ino tersenyum, "Justru kau yang nggak lagi mencintaiku."_

_Wajah Gaara memang masih sedatar tadi, namun Ino dapat melihat bahwa Gaara semakin terkejut. Semakin tak percaya. Mungkin karena Ino telah tahu apa yang dirahasiakannya pada orang lain sejak beberapa bulan ini. Tentang apa yang dirasakannya –Tidak! –, lebih tepat apa yang 'tidak' dirasakannya lagi terhadap Yamanaka Ino._

_Ino menghela napas, "Nggak usah kau bohongi aku lagi, Gaara. Aku sudah lelah kau tipu. Aku sudah tahu perasaanmu padaku telah lama pupus. Kau telah jatuh cinta pada Matsuri, kan?"_

"_Siapa yang bilang begitu padamu? Aku dan dia hanya teman biasa Ino, nggak lebih!"_

"_Nggak ada yang bilang, ini hanya naluri seorang gadis yang tengah diselingkuhi."_

"_Aku nggak selingkuh!" Gaara membela diri. Dia kan memang tidak pacaran dengan Matsuri._

"_Hatimu yang selingkuh, Gaara."_

_Gaara terdiam mendengar Ino. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menyangkal. Tampaknya Ino memang mengetahui pasti tentang ini. Tampaknya dia tak harus berpura-pura lagi. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ino? Dia seorang sosialita, dia cantik dan populer, dia punya gengsi yang besar. Bagaimana jika orang-orang tahu bahwa pacarnya tak lagi mencintainya karena telah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain yang kalah cantik, kalah secara materi, dan kalah populer. Gadis itu akan malu dan harga dirinya akan jatuh. Gaara mungkin tak lagi mencintai Ino, tapi dia merasa punya tanggung jawab dan dia merasa kasihan pada Ino jika itu terjadi._

"_Sudah berapa lama kira-kira kau tak lagi mencintaiku? Satu bulan?" Tanya Ino. Dia hanya ingin tahu. Gaara menatap Ino, "Dua bulan? Tiga bulan?" Gaara masih menatap Ino. Ino menahan rasa sakit hatinya. Mungkinkah lebih lama dari itu? "Lebih dari enam bulan?" Gaara menunduk. Tak lagi menatap Ino._

_Hati Ino makin terasa sakit. Lebih dari setengah tahun Gaara pacaran dengannya tanpa rasa cinta. Selama itu pula pria ini membohonginya. Membuatnya seperti berada di atas awan padahal dia sedang berbaring di atas duri. Huh, bagus sekali!_

"_Kenapa kau bertahan denganku selama itu? Kenapa kau nggak putuskan saja aku sejak dulu?" Tanyanya sambil menahan emosinya dan menjaga agar nada suaranya tidak tinggi. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Gaara. Tak perlu lagi ia meraba nadinya. Tanpa itupun kini ia telah bisa menerkanya._

_Gaara tak menjawab. Dia hanya diam. Tak mungkin kan, dia bilang jika itu hanya karena dia kasihan pada Ino?_

_Tapi Ino memang telah menerkanya, "Apa karena kau tak ingin melukai hatiku?"_

_Gaara masih menunduk._

"_Atau hanya karena kasihan padaku?"_

_Sontak Gaara mengangkat kepalanya menatap kembali Ino dengan tidak percaya. Apakah Ino bisa membaca pikirannya?_

"_Kau kasihan padaku jika aku menjomblo, begitu? Kau kasihan padaku jika aku nanti dicemooh karena diputus olehmu karena gadis yang nggak selevel denganku, begitu? Kau kasihan jika aku terpuruk dan nggak bisa move on, begitu? Kau salah, Gaara!" Rahangnya mengeras kala ia mengatakan itu semua. Sungguh sakit hatinya diperlakukan Gaara seperti itu. Hanya rasa kasihan? "Kukira kita sudah saling mengenal baik, Gaara. Tapi nggak. Kau nggak mengenalku! Aku benci dikasihani, kau tahu? Rasa kasihanmu sama saja kau merendahkanku serendah-rendahnya. Kau kira aku gadis lemah, hah? Lebih baik sejak dulu kau putuskan aku. Itu benar-benar lebih baik bagiku dibanding rasa kasihan itu. Aku bukan pengemis hingga kau merasa kau harus kasihan denganku."_

_Ino tidak berteriak-teriak. Tapi dia terengah-engah. Dia banyak mengeluarkan energinya demi mengucapkan itu semua._

"_Gomen –"_

"_Jangan bilang kata itu, Gaara! Jangan!" Potong Ino, "Tapi aku berterima kasih karena telah perhatian dan jadi pacar yang baik. Kumohon untuk sementara ini jangan hubungi aku! Kuharap kau bisa bahagia dengan dia. Permisi!"_

_Ino bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang tetap duduk di sana. Pandangannya mengikuti Ino sampai Ino keluar dari caf__é__._

_**[flasback end]**_

* * *

.

.

"Selama itu dia nggak mencintaiku, Sai. Selama itu hanya ada rasa kasihan. Aku hanya di kasihani," Pada akhirnya Ino menangis juga. Dia menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Mengeluarkan air mata yang setengah hari ini ditahannya, "Aku cuma pantas dikasihani."

Dada Sai semakin terasa nyeri melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis sesedu ini. ia turut merasa sakit yang dirasakan Ino. Dia bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk menghibur Ino. Mengingat lidahnya yang sulit dikontrol untuk tak mengucapkan sesuatu yang tajam, ia takut dia malah makin menyakiti hati Ino dengan ucapannya. Maka diulurkan kedua tangannya dan menarik tubuh Ino ke dalam dekapannya. Berharap apa yang dilakukannya dapat membuat Ino sedikit tenang.

Dan itu berhasil. Ino memang tak butuh kata-kata penghibur sekarang. Dia hanya butuh pelukan.

Ino terus terisak di dada Sai. Dan Sai sama sekali tak keberatan pakaiannya basah dan kusut. Sai hanya diam. Diam sampai Ino lebih tenang dan berhenti menangis dengan sendirinya. Walaupun itu harus memakan waktu berjam-jam sampai pagi.

Tapi nyatanya hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit saja bagi Ino untuk mengeluarkan kesedihan dan kekecewaannya. Dia kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sai, sementara Sai sedikit tak rela melepaskan kontak mereka. Ino mengambil tissue dari handbag-nya dan menyeka air matanya.

"Maaf ya Sai, aku jadi curhat padamu."

"Nggak masalah."

"Aku kelihatan kacau sekali, ya? Hahaha...," Ujar Ino sambil tertawa dipaksakan.

"Nggak. Kau cantik."

"Kau mengasihaniku?"

"Bagiku kau selalu cantik," Kedua tangan Sai kemudian menggenggam bahu Ino. Menatap Ino yang menengadah, juga tengah menatapnya. Sai ingin Ino terus bersinar, seperti seharusnya seorang Yamanaka Ino, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Ino. Kau selalu akan baik-baik saja."

Mereka terus mempertahankan pandangan mata mereka tanpa ada yang berniat mengalihkannya. Bagi Ino, mata onyx Sai yang tanpa pancaran justru membuatnya begitu damai seperti malam. Tak peduli setajam apa mata itu memandang. Mereka saling terhanyut sampai tak menyadari jarak antara wajah mereka yang makin menipis. Dan hela napas yang saling terasa. Dan bibir yang saling bersentuhan lembut dan ringan.

Hingga akhirnya Ino membelalakkan mata aquamarine-nya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah mata Sai yang terpejam. Ia tersadar. Langsung saja ia memutus kecupan-kecupan mereka dan mendorong dada Sai menjauh. Membuat Sai bingung.

"Ini salah," Katanya dengan kepala tertunduk dan jemari yang meremas kemeja bagian depan Sai, "Ini salah, Sai... Kita nggak boleh melakukannya. Ini salah."

"Kenapa salah? Kau sudah putus dan aku mencintaimu. Apanya yang salah?"

"Aku yang salah, Sai!" Seru Ino penuh penekanan. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap onyx Sai, "Aku memang sudah nggak jadi milik siapapun lagi. Aku juga tahu kau mencintaiku. Tapi aku nggak tahu perasaanku padamu. Ini terlalu cepat, Sai. Sadarkah kau bahwa kau hanya akan jadi pelarianku?"

Sai tetap diam.

"Aku hanya akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya akan merasa kasihan padamu yang telah begitu lama memendam cinta padaku. Aku hanya akan mengulang perbuatan Gaara padaku, kepadamu. Dan aku nggak mau begitu," Ino kembali menunduk. Dia menyandarkan keningnya pada dada Sai.

Sai menunduk hingga yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah belakang kepala Ino dengan pony tail-nya yang biasa, "Aku akan kembali menjadi pengagum rahasiamu. Nggak masalah jika aku harus menunggu sampai kau bisa pastikan perasaanmu."

"Aku sendiri nggak tahu sampai kapan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun."

Ino tercekat, "Jangan bodoh!" Serunya. Ia kembali menengadah hingga jarak antara wajah mereka hanya sekitar 3-4 sentimeter saja, "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?"

"Bagiku nggak masalah," Sai mengatakan itu dengan sangat ringan.

"Tapi bagiku itu beban!" Ino masih berseru. Tapi kemudian dia mengatur napasnya dan berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah. Satu tahun. Kuberi deadline untukku sendiri untuk memastikan perasaanku padamu sampai tahun depan. Tapi aku nggak ingin kau menghubungiku atau bertemu denganku. Aku ingin memutuskan tanpa ada intervensi dari pihak lain. Namun jika nanti yang kurasakan ternyata nggak sama dengan yang kau rasakan, berjanjilah untuk menghapus perasaanmu padaku."

"Satu tahun?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Jika ternyata kau nggak mencintaiku, aku juga nggak boleh punya rasa itu padamu?"

Ino mengangguk.

Dulu begitu mudah bagi Sai untuk jatuh cinta pada Ino. Itu terjadi begitu saja, mengalir begitu saja. Sekarang membayangkan hatinya tanpa Ino, itu hal yang mustahil. Tapi, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Lima bulan kemudian. Tate Modern, London, Inggris.

Sang pelukis yang namanya kini perlahan dikenal di Eropa itu hanya berdiri di satu sisi ruangan luas itu. Dia sungguh beruntung mendapat kesempatan memamerkan lukisan-lukisannya di galeri seni sekeren ini. Ini memang baru hari pertama dari tiga hari pameran, tapi sejauh ini dia cukup puas dengan respon yang diberikan pengunjung. Matanya memperhatikan sejenak kurator galeri terkenal tempatnya menyelenggarakan pameran pertamanya di Eropa. Dia biarkan saja pria Inggris itu melakukan tugasnya, memberikan penjelasan kepada pengunjung yang membutuhkan informasi mengenai lukisan-lukisannya.

Kemudian dipalingkannya kepalanya ke sebuah kanvas hitam di sebelahnya. Satu-satunya lukisan yang bukan bergaya surealis di pamerannya. Kanvas itu tak lagi kosong. Kini ada goresan tinta putih di sana, memperlihatkan sebentuk gambar seorang wanita.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino. Gadis yang sampai sekarang masih dicintainya.

Sai memandangi lukisan sosok Ino dengan kilatan merindu.

Ya, sesuai permohonan Ino padanya beberapa bulan lalu. Sama sekali tak ada kontak dengannya. Harusnya tak ada masalah baginya. Bukankah selama dua tahun sebelumnya pun tak pernah ada kontak antara dirinya dan Ino? Namun entah mengapa setelah mereka bertemu di Konoha Art Castle, godaan itu muncul. Sai terus-menerus ingin menelepon Ino, bahkan sempat ingin pulang ke Konoha hanya untuk melihatnya, yang ditahannya sekuat tenaga.

Sai tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Ino kini. Apakah masih menganggapnya sekadar teman atau lebih. Atau apakah sudah ada pria lain atau tidak. Dia malu jika harus menanyakannya pada Naruto. Dia tak mau diledek habis-habisan oleh si pirang pecicilan itu.

Ah, waktu satu tahun ternyata terasa sangat lama. Masih lebih dari enam bulan lagi.

"Sai!" Seseorang memanggilnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Dia memasang senyum lebarnya yang membuat matanya tinggal segaris. Senang sekali dia melihat gadis itu.

"Halo, Hinata," Balasnya. Senang melihat orang yang dikenalnya di negeri asing ini walaupun mereka dari dulu tidak kenal dekat. Tapi kan Hinata pacarnya Naruto, sahabatnya. Hinata datang memenuhi undangannya bersama dengan sepupunya, "Hai, Neji-senpai. Kuharap nggak mengganggu waktu kalian."

"Tentu saja nggak. Ini kan weekend."

"Walaupun kami harus naik kereta dari Cambridge ke London hanya untukmu," Tambah Neji.

"Neji-nii...," Hinata menyikut siku Neji. Kemudian beralih lagi kepada Sai, "Ayo kami traktir kau makan malam. Aku tahu restoran yang enak di dekat sini."

Ini sudah menjelang malam dan memang sebentar lagi pameran akan tutup. Rasanya tak ada salahnya.

Sai langsung mengikuti di belakang dua orang bermarga Hyuuga itu. Mereka tidak naik kendaraan apapun. Hanya berjalan beberapa blok dan masuk ke sebuah restoran yang tak begitu besar, namun nyaman. Seperti sifatnya, dia tak banyak bicara. Dia hanya sedikit menimpali kala Naruto menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Sampai mereka selesai satu jam kemudian dan mereka berpisah di depan restoran. Hinata dan Neji harus segera kembali, mereka tidak mau ketinggalan kereta. Bisa repot jika besok mereka terlambat pergi kuliah.

Sai juga berniat langsung kembali ke hotel. Tak ada gunanya dia kembali ke Tate Modern, pameran pasti sudah tutup. Namun ketika dia merogoh sakunya, berniat mengambil handphone-nya untuk menelepon agennya, dia baru sadar bahwa handphone-nya tidak ada. Sial! Di mana handphone-nya? Ah! Apa mungkin jatuh di ruangan pemilik galeri? Dia memang ke ruangan itu tadi sore.

Rupanya dia memang harus kembali ke Tate Modern.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam kereta tujuan Cambridge, seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang menimang-nimang sebuah handphone di tangannya. Tak disangkanya dia berbakat jadi seorang pencuri. Bakat yang sama sekali tak bisa dibanggakan. Kemudian dia melirik adik sepupunya yang duduk di sebelahnya, mendengus, "Kalau saja temanmu itu nggak merengek menyembah meminta pertolonganku, aku nggak sudi melakukan perbuatan nista ini."

Hinata tersenyum padanya, "Makanya, karena neji-nii baik hati, Neji-nii pasti mau menolongnya. Kan kasihan dia, jauh-jauh datang ke mari demi dia."

Neji mendengus lagi, melihat benda yang masih ditimangnya, "Harus kuapakan ya, benda ini? Apa kubuang saja?"

"Neji-nii!"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Akan kupaketkan besok pagi. Huh, dasar gadis-gadis merepotkan!"

.

.

.

.

Pameran memang sudah ditutup. Namun lampu-lampu belum padam. Setelah mencari ke sekeliling ruangan, tapi Sai tidak menemukan handphone-nya. Dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia hanya berpikir bagaimana dia akan menghubungi agennya jika nomor teleponnya disimpannya di sana. Dia berpikir sambil berjalan menuju keluar. Ah, dia tanyakan saja kepada kuratornya. Pria tambun itu pasti punya nomornya. Dia melewati ruangan luas tempat pamerannya tanpa melihat ke tengah ruangan itu. Setelah benar-benar melewatinya dia baru sadar. Matanya membelalak. Itu tadi kan...

Sai langsung berbalik dengan tergesa kembali ke ruang pameran. Dia melihat sosok di tengah ruangan itu dengan tidak percaya. dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Mamastikan kalau dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Dan sosok itu tetap ada. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

"I-ino?"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Tersenyum dengan manis sekali. Kemudian menyapa Sai, "Hai, Sai. Apa kabar?"

Dengan menahan diri agar tidak langsung menyerbu memeluk Ino, Sai berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis pirang itu, "Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Kenapa harus nggak bisa?"

"Bukankah kau bilang kita nggak boleh ketemu selama setahun."

"Aku nggak ingat pernah bilang begitu. Yang aku ingat adalah kau yang nggak boleh menemuiku, bukannya aku yang nggak boleh menemuimu," Ujar Ino mengingatkan Sai, "Apa kau merindukan aku?"

Sai mengangguk, "Ya, aku rindu."

"Lalu," Senyum Ino makin merekah. Setelah pertemuan yang lalu, Ino terlihat tambah cantik di mata Sai, "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Pandangan mata Sai yang biasanya tajam, meneduh. Dia tersenyum, bukan senyum palsunya, "Selalu."

Gelap. Tiba tiba lampu ruangan itu padam.

Tentu saja Sai terkejut. Matanya mengerjap, "Ada apa ini?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ada sesuatu yang kau injak di bawah kakimu," Kata Ino dengan suara yang terdengar tenang. Kenapa dia tidak terdengar terkejut dengan kegelapan ini?

"Yang ku –a-apa?" Mata Sai membulat saat melihat apa yang dimaksud dengan Ino di bawah kakinya. Sebaris tulisan yang digores dengan cat fluorescent putih memendar memperlihatkan tulisan 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?'. Sai mengangkat wajahnya berniat melihat Ino, tapi dia tak melihat apapun. Hanya kegelapan. Namun Sai tahu Ino masih ada di sana, "I-Ino? Bagaimana bisa kau –"

"Bukan kau saja yang suka bermain-main dengan cat."

"Aku terkesan."

"Terima kasih."

Sai memang benar terkesan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan dilamar seperti ini, tiba tiba seperti ini, apalagi oleh Ino. Gadis yang bertahun-tahun diimpikannya. Yang sangat dicintainya. Ini hal yang luar biasa baginya.

Sai melihat ada pendaran cat lain di sana. Ia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh jemari Ino yang terlihat karena berlumuran cat fluorescent. Menelusuri tangan fashion designer muda itu melewati lengan, bahu, leher, dan pipi. Ibu Jarinya menemukan bibir sang gadis. Tanpa gadis itu ketahui, di dalam kegelapan yang masih menyelimuti mereka, bibir Sai sudah tertarik membentuk senyuman. Bukan senyum palsu yang selama ini diperlihatkannya sejak dulu. Ini berbeda.

Dan kepalanya mendekat. Atas panduan ibu jari kanannya yang masih setia di sisi bibir Ino, bibirnya menemukan bibir gadis itu.

Ino sungguh terkejut dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya secara tiba-tiba itu. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Yang dirasakannya hanyalah rasa manis dari bibir teman SMA-nya itu –entah Sai habis makan apa sebelum ini –, dan tekstur lunak lidah yang mulai menyusup masuk bergerilya dalam mulutnya.

Akhirnya dia dapat menemukan kebahagiannya lagi, mungkin akan terus bertambah dengan adanya Sai di kehidupannya. Pria ini sungguh sulit ditebak, jadi ia yakin ia tak akan merasa bosan. Ia juga yakin hidupnya akan berwarna lebih dari lukisan-lukisan surealisme Sai.

Satu tahun ternyata waktu kelewat lama, nyatanya hanya butuh waktu singkat untuk memantapkan hatinya. Ingin sekali Ino menyusul Sai, namun dia tak tahu di belahan bumi bagian mana Sai berada. Betapa senangnya dia saat dihubungi oleh Hinata yang sedang kuliah di Cambridge, bahwa Sai mengadakan pameran di London. Dan diapun terbang ke Inggris, memohon-mohon kepada Neji agar membuat Sai meninggalkan sejenak pamerannya sementara ia menyiapkan tulisan ini dan membuat Sai kembali ke galeri setelahnya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Dia juga meminta tolong pada agennya Sai untuk mematikan lampu di ruang pameran. Dia kan tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Bibir mereka masih menyatu ketika dirasakannya tangan Sai bergerak ke belakang tubuhnya, satu tangan di pinggang dan tangan lainnya di belakang kepala Ino. Menarik Ino memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membuat tangan Ino yang tadinya menggantung di kanan kiri tubuhnya, menjadi melingkari leher Sai.

Mereka sama-sama tak rela ciuman tanpa jeda itu terputus. Tapi mereka juga belum ingin mati karena apnoe*). Jadi mereka menyudahi sejenak tautan antar bibir itu. Mengisi paru-paru mereka dan mengatur napas mereka yang sempat terengah-engah.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Ino setelah napasnya teratur. Pertanyaan itu tentu saja mengacu pada lamaran Ino di bawah kaki mereka. Ino tentu sudah tahu jawabannya, ciuman tadi lebih dari sekedar jawaban. Tapi hal seperti ini tentu saja juga harus dideklarasikan secara lisan.

Ino yang masih berada dalam dekapan hangat Sai menunggu pria itu bersuara.

"Yes, i will."

Ino tersenyum bahagia. Tak disangka dia akan menemukan harapan saat ia sedang kalut. Kebahagiannya datang setelah kesedihannya. Yah, hal yang positif ada karena ada yang namanya negatif, sih. Dan karena cahaya ada karena adanya kegelapan.

Seperti fluorescent.

.

.

.

.

**[the end]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Dan selesai deh Fluorescent. Tapi maap banget kalo endingnya begini aja.

Thanks banget buat yang udah nge-review Fluorescent selama ini:

**ran**. **tachibana**... **azurradeva**... **jenny** **eun-chan**... **narutoisVIP**...

**Otachaan**: "Salam kenal juga... Kamu udah mau repot-repot nge-review aja Meg seneng banget kok."

**Guest** (yang ga log in): "Yang Meg tahu malah yang ijo stabilo doang. Makanya di lukisan di chap kemaren, pendarannya tetep warna ijo stabilo. Tapi imajinasi Meg emang udah kemana-mana, bayangin aja ada cat fluorin yang punya banyak warna. Asumsiin aja kayak gadget sekarang yang dinilai mustahil ama orang jaman dulu, sama kayak cat fluorin? Siapa tahu? _~*ngeles aja kayak bajay!*~_ Gomen, gomen... m(_ _)m. & maap update-nya lama."

Buat yang kelupa Meg sebut... Buat silent readers... Buat yang nge-klik Fluorescent... "Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu!"

Silakan isi kotak review-nya... Review terakhir di Fluorescent.

Ketik apapun di situ boleh. Mau ketik kesan, pesan, kritik, saran, pendapat, & masukan... terserah! Flame boleh, kalo ada yang tega ama Meg, sih.

Oiya! Berhubung dikit lagi lebaran, **SELAMAT LEBARAN** buat yang ngerayain, ya... Meg mohon maap sama semuanya karena kesalahan Meg pasti banyak banget (-_-)a

See ya at my next fic...

* * *

and last...

**.*~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA~*.**

\(^o^)/

*hug*

_-Jinsei Megami-_

* * *

*)apnoe: gagal napas (kalo ga salah, ya..., kalo salah ya, maapin, kan mo lebaran ;P)


End file.
